krajinyufandomcom-20200213-history
Fel'Dune
WARNING: The following class is not meant to be played by PCs. If it is the character should have a minimum -3 level penalty imposed upon them. Feldune are half dragons with a humanoid mother and a dragon father. Their fathers are dragons of adult age that have acquired the ability to change their shape into that of a human, or equivalent sized race. During this time if they mate with a humanoid the woman has a chance at bearing a child with draconic blood in them. The reason for a dragon mating with a human varies by each individual dragon. Some prefer the looks of humans, acquired a taste for human things and predominately live their lives in the human world, or more impure and sadistic reasons. Halfbreeds are incredibly rare and are often killed for fanatical and religious reasons (believing they are of demonic origins). Those that are not, however, grow into very powerful beings. Although information is scarce, there are no confirmed cases of a half-dragon conceiving offspring with any draconic nature. All known instances of a Fel'Dune breeding have resulted in the child being a pure race of whatever the other parents race was. This has prevented Halfbreeds from populating further keeping their numbers incredibly scarce. Physical description: All Feldune look different according to how much draconic blood courses through their veins. Some have claws, horns, scales from head to toe, or a mixture of all of these things. A Fel'Dunes scales (if they have any) are always the same color of the father dragon. Fel'Dune almost universally have Wings and Tails, however. These scales periodically fall off and regrow. Unlike regular dragons, however, these scales are unfit for armor construction. When their scales fall off they become very brittle and easily cracked in half with bare hands. Religion: There are no standards to religious beliefs for Fel'Dune. As there are such a small number of them, and often so spread apart most adopt either no religious beliefs, or simply adopt the beliefs of the areas they’re from. Society: There are no established rules of society for the Fel'Dune. Although, most of them are fearful of large cities, or places that will be less accepting of them. Because of this, most Feldune live highly solitary lives in the wilderness away from society. Although, there are a few cases of Fel'Dune living within cities that have accepted them and living normal, if not successful lives. However these ones are normally of more human appearance. Alignment: Fel'Dune can come in any alignment. Some lean towards their fathers alignment willingly, while some strive to defy the instinctual morals that they are born with. And some still feel no primal pull from their heritage. A Fel'Dune with a chaotic evil dragon for a father may end up feeling drawn towards chaos and evil, and can either go against their primal nature or embrace it. Or, they may feel no connection to it at all and just as likely end up lawfully good. Lifespan: Although Feldune are rare, they can live to incredible ages if not killed early on. The oldest known Feldune have lived close to 1000 years. Normally, however, they don’t live more than 4 to 5 hundred years. By then, their human side starts to severely degrade leading to skeletal and organ degradation. The parts of them that are still very much so human simply can’t keep up with the draconic sides leading to an excruciatingly painful death. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Fel'Dune gain a +2 to any two ability scores. * Type: Fel'Dune are Outsiders with the Native Subtype, and are also Dragons. * Size: Fel'Dune are Medium Sized * Base Speed: Fel'Dune have a base speed of 30 * Languages: Fel'Dune begin speaking Draconic and Common. Fel'Dune with a high intelligence score can take any language they want (except for secret languages like Druidic) Defense Racial Traits * Scales: '''Fel'Dune have scales covering a portion of their body granting a +1 natural armor bonus to AC * '''Fire/Stone/Ice/Lightning '''in the blood: '''Players that are hit by the element of their draconic bloodline gain fast healing 2 until the start of their next round. This cannot be changed and must be the same heritage as their breath weapon. Additionally, they receive elemental weakness to their opposed element (fire/ice, acid/lightning). they receive -1 reflex against that type, and enemies gain +1 to hit and damage against the Feldune if using an element they are weak against. Additionally, any resistance the Feldune acquires through magical or armor means is reduced by half in terms of effectiveness. This ability activates a number of times per day = to ½ character level +con * '''Energy Resistance: '''Fel’Dune gain energy resistance 10 to the energy type that corresponds to their draconic heritage. If the Fel’Dune acquires energy resistance of the same type from another source, this bonus drops to +5 and stacks with the alternate source of energy resistance. * '''Dragon Resistances: '''Fel'Dune are immune to magical sleep effects and paralysis effects. '''Offensive Traits * Breath Weapon: '''The Fel'Dune posses a breath weapon keyed to the color of their heritage. This attack is a standard action and deals 2d6 at first level and increases by 1d6 every odd level after first. The DC save for this ability is equal 15 + 1/2 character level + con modifier. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to the characters con modifier (minimum 1). The range of this breath weapon is the same default range of the color of dragon it was inherited from. * '''Elemental Assault: '''As a swift action, a member of this race can call on the elemental power lurking in its veins to shroud its arms in the energy type that corresponds to the elemental plane its race has ties to. Unarmed and natural strikes with its elbows or hands (or attacks with weapons held in those hands) deal +1d6 points of damage of the appropriate energy type. This lasts for 1 round per character level. The creature may end the effects of its elemental assault early as a free action. The creature can use this ability times per day equal to their constitution score (minimum 1) * '''Slapping Tail: The Feldune possess thick tail that can be used as a secondary natural attack dealing 1d8 + str mod in damage. Senses Racial Traits: * Dragon Senses: 'Fel'Dune posses Dragon Senses as a racial trait gaining dark vision 60 and low light vision '''Feat and skill racial traits: ' * 'Bonus Feat: '''Fel'Dune select one bonus feat at first level. * '''Skilled: '''Fel'Dune gain one extra skill point, and one additional skill point each level. * '''Extra Skill: '''Pick any skill that is not on your list of class skills, this skill becomes a class skill. * '''Quick Reactions: '''Fel'Dune gain Improved Initiative as a bonus feat at first level. '''Movement Racial Traits: ' * '''Wings: '''Fel'Dune possess leather dragon wings that grant them a fly speed of 90 with good maneuverability. These wings cannot be used as a natural attack unless the Fel'Dune is large sized or larger. If large or larger they can be used as a seconday natural attack dealing 1d6 + 1/2 strength mod. '''Alternate Racial Traits: * Claws: '''Fel'Dune often posses a set of powerful claws that can be used to deliver primary natural attacks that deal 1d6+strength mod damage. Because of their shape they make dexterous use of the hands very difficult. Players take a -4 on all abilities that require finesse use of the hands. Additionally, the player is unable to use delicate weapons such as bows for they will simply damage the weapon. * '''Bite: '''The Fel'Dune posses a wicked set of teeth that deal 1d6+1 1/2 times strength mod as a primary natural attack. The powerful jaws and menacing teeth are frightening to most creatures. This trait imposes a -2 to Charisma score. * '''Prehensile Tail: '''Instead of a powerful slapping tail, the Fel'Dune posses a more nimble prehensile tail that can be used to grab objects (but not wield weapons. weight and size of the object is at the discretion of the GM). Additonally, as a swift action the tail can be used to grab an object either from a bag. This ability replaces the slapping tail trait. '''Racial Feats: * '''Vicious claws: '''The claws of the Fel'Dune increase in damage by 1 step (d6, to d8, d8 to d10, etc) Prerequisites: Claws racial trait. Prerequisite: Claws racial trait * '''Ancestors Breath: '''The Fel'Dunes breath weapon becomes particularly powerful, increasing in damage from d6s to d10s. Prerequisite: None. * '''Breath of the Ancients: '''The Fel'Dunes breath weapon increases to 1d10 per level, instead of every other level. Prerequisite: Ancestors breath, BAB +6. * '''Aerial Ace: '''The Fel'Dune hones their wings, increasing fly speed to 150 and maneuverability to perfect. * '''Elemental Bloodline: '''The Feldunes “…in the Blood” racial trait increases to fast healing 4 and the number of times per day it can be used increases to character level + con. Prerequisites: character level 6. * '''Furious Assault: '''The Feldune coats her entire body in the elemental power with a much greater intensity. The damage of the attacks increases to 1d10, the damage applies on all attacks made with the body, and additionally all creatures within a 5 foot radius of the Feldune take 1d4 damage of the chosen element at the start of every round. Furthermore the rounds the Fel'dune can use this ability becomes equal to their character level times their con modifier (minimum 1) and no longer need to be used consecutively Prerequisites: BAB+6.